Change of Heart
by XxXxTwIlIgHt-GiRlxXxX
Summary: Christine has a sudden desire to visit an old friend. What will become of the situation? Sorry! I suck at summaries! Rated M for later lemon! Sorry, the first few chapters are going to be kind of short....forgive me!
1. Prologue

Change of Heart

Prologue

I had no idea how to resolve this problem. I love my life with Raoul, but something is making me want to go back to the Opera House.  
Maybe it's his enchanting song he sang that one night, or maybe it's the burning and aching in my heart. I don't know, but I find myself thinking about him more than I should. I just had to go back, just one more time. I knew I would regret it, but I had to make sure he was still alive. Every now and then I have dreams about that night, the only difference is I decided to stay with him...and Raoul was devastated. Sometimes I wish that I HAD stayed with him, but then I remember how much I love Raoul. I know I should be happy, but I'm not. The strong desire in my heart for Erik makes me unhappy.  
What should I do? Go to the Opera House? Or ignore it? Let's find out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sitting at the little desk in the family room, staring out the window; then he came to mind. I let my head fall onto my crossed arms and groaned.  
Raoul looked up from his book and asked, "Are you all right, Christine?". I simply said, "Uh-huh" and went back to sulking. Why do I keep thinking about Erik? It's not like I love him or anything...I finally sat up and sighed. Raoul looked over at me with a puzzled look. I just smiled at him before I rushed to my room. I couldn't take it anymoe. I had to see him. Just one more time. I must have been in some other zone, because I had no idea that I wasn't alone anymore. I heard a voice say, "What are you doing?" It was Raoul. I gasped and said, "You could have knocked you know. Anyway,  
I need to get away from this place for a while. I feel caged." Raoul was silent. "I just need a week or two to myself. That's all. I promise. Just give me a week or two." A sigh escaped from Raoul's lips. He looked at me with a look that seemed to say Please stay', but he said, "Fine. Take as long as you need, Christine." I nodded and hugged him.

Raoul grabbed my suitcase from the closet and set it on the bed. I began to back my things into it while he helped. He didn't seem to be too upset about this, but I had a feeling that something was bothering him. I stopped packing and asked, "What's wrong?". Raoul looked up and replied, "Nothing, love. Why ever do you ask?" I poked him and said, "Liar. C'mon, tell me what's wrong." He sighed, bowed his head and said, "I just get the feeling that you don't love me anymore. That you might love another man. The thought of losing you scares me." I blinked, "Now why would you think that?" Raoul shuffled his feet and said, "I don't really know, but...I've had the feeling since yesterday." I just stared at him. "Well, I don't love anyone else. So that should make you feel better." I said. He nodded and said, "It does." I went back to packing my things. Half an hour later I zipped up my suitcase, hugged and kissed Raoul, then got into a carriage headed for the Opera House.

When I got there, I noticed that no one had the nerve to re-build it after it burned down. I just sighed and found a way in, which wasn't easy. Once i was inside, I went to my old dressing room and walked over to the mirror. "sigh Well, this is it. C'mon feet." I slid the mirror open and started walking down the long, dark path to the catacombs below. Once I got to the lake, I looked around for the boat. When I couldn't find it, I muttered,  
"Great...I'm gonna have to get wet..." So into the water I went. Halfway there, I tripped and got SOAKED! "Damn it!!" was all I could say.  
I got up and kept on walking...er...treading. When I reached the gate thingy, I looked around for the switch. "Found it!" I whispered while I yanked it upward. The gate slowly rose up and I walked through. The water became deeper.."Now what...swim?" I thought. So, I put my suitcase on my back and started to swim until the water was shallow enough to walk again. When I finally got to my destination, I looked around. I couldn't see him.

"Erik?" I called out, "Where are you?" I probably stood there for about 5 mins before I heard foot steps on the concrete. "Thank God"  
I whispered to myself. "Who's there?" asked a deep, soothing voice. "It's me! Christine!" I shouted and ran further into the room. "Christine?" said the voice. "Why are you here?" I sighed and replied, "To right my wrongs you silly goose." The foot steps now entered the water and I could finall see him.  
He approached my slowly and cautiously, as if he thought it was a dream that would go away if he moved to quickly. I crossed my arms and waited.  
When he finally reached me, he brought his hand to my face and said, "You haven't changed a bit. Still beautiful as ever." I gave a silent laugh. "And you haven't changed either. Whatever happened to that mask of yours? You're not wearing it..." He took his hand off my face and said, "It was burned in the fire...That was my only mask." "Oh..." was all I could say. Before I could say anything else, his arms were around me and he was sobbing.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a gentle voice. He inhaled to try and catch his breath. "I never thought I would see you again Christine.  
I missed you so much." I hugged onto him and comforted him. Before I knew it, we were both on our knees. Erik pulled away and said, "You're soaked!" I laughed and said, "I had to swim here, of course I'm soaked." He let out a short laugh. "So, where can I put my things?" I asked.  
Erik looked surprised for a moment. "Um...follow me." I did as I was told. He brought me to a small room thats doorway was hidden behind a mirror.  
I looked around and put my suitcase where he pointed to. "I guess you're staying then?" he said. I nodded and replied, "Yes. For a while that is"  
"Ok," he began, "Since your things are already in here, this will be your room." I nodded. "You must be tired. Rest for a bit. If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me." he suggested. I simply yawned and said, "Okay." He hugged me again and left the room.

1 hour later

I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I felt so alone. I couldn't stand it much longer. I decided to go curl up in his bed, at least he would be in the same room as me. When I reached his bed, I saw him relaxing in it. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked. I shook my head. He patted the spot next to him and I happily obliged. I curled up next to him and put one arm over his mid-body. He had his arms wrapped around me also. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.  
For once, in a long time, I had a dreamless, soundless, and calming night's sleep. 


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

There was music in the background. Peaceful music. I woke up to realize Erik was no longer beside me. I began to panick but calmed down when I saw him playing his organ. (or piano or w/e it is. I can't really tell in the movie) The sound was so soothing, like a lullaby. Suddenly, the music stopped and Erik wrote something down on the music sheet. I took this as an opertunity to say good morning.

"Morning!" I said. Erik jumped, obviously startled, and said, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" "Yes" I said. "That's good"  
"So...uh...what are we doing today?" I asked. "Anything you want." replied Erik. I thought for a long time and didn't come up with anything. "Well.  
this sucks. I can't think of anything! ARG!" I finally said. Erik gave a short laugh and walked over to me. "That's ok. Besides, I wanted to spend the day with you, if you don't mind that is." "Oh! Of course I dont mind!" I said. "Good." Erik said as he walked back to his organ. "Maybe you could sing this for me? It's a piece from Don Juan that I never put in." "Sure" I said. He bgan playing and I stood next to him so I could see the words.

"Your eyes see but my shadow. My heart is over flowing. There's so much you could come to love. You've got my heart glowing. Tenderly you could see my soul..."

Erik stopped playing. "Sorry...it's uh...not finished. I never finished it." he said. "It's ok. It's still beautiful nonetheless. Will you ever finish it?" I asked.  
Erik bowed his head. "I don't think so..." "Oh." was all I could say. "Well, it's still beautiful..." "Thank you" said Erik. I nodded and went into my room to change. When I came back out, Erik was standing by my door. "EEK!" I screamed from being startled. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startled you." he said. "It's ok." I said as I stared at him. He lowered his head and started inching towards me. When our lips were just a hairline apart, I said, "No...Erik. I'm sorry...I love Raoul..."

"Right...Sorry I tried..." said Erik. I put my hand on his cheek. "It's ok. Maybe in time, but not now."

"I understand." he said.

He walked away from me and went back to writing. The sudden desire I had for him scared me. 'What is wrong with me! I love Raoul! Not him!  
It's never going to happen!' I thought to myself.

Erik looked over to see me clenching my fists into balls. "Is something wrong?" he asked. I looked up and said, "Nope. Nothing is wrong. Why you ask"  
"...You're clenching your fists, Christine. What's bothering you? No lies." he said. I looked down at my feet and sighed. "Sometimes...sometimes I wish I didn't love Raoul. Sometimes I wish I stayed with you. I've been having dreams of you and I can't stop thinking about you. It's really bothering me"  
Erik blinked and said, "That all? Sounds like a real problem to me. You love a man but have some feelings for another. Do I have it right"  
"I guess so. I mean, I don't LOVE you. Not yet. I don't think at least." I said. "Not yet?" he looked puzzled. "Yeah, I mean, there is a slim chance that we could...might be...together." I stumbled over the words.

"Oh, Christine." Erik said gently. Tears began to form in my eyes. He came over and embraced me. I began to sob on his shoulder.

"Christine, you have no idea how much I love you. I just wish you loved me back." Erik said softly and held me tighter.

I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent.

He took that oppartunity to whisper, "I want you to be mine." in my ear.

I shivered at the sound of his voice in my ear. I had no idea what to do. I was so confused. Did I love him? I don't think so. But I might.

Before I could make up my mind, the Angel of Music started singing in my ear.

"No one would listen.  
No one but her"  
Heard as the outcast hears.

"Shamed into solitude Shunned by the multitude I learned to listen In my dark, my heart heard music."

"I longed to teach the world Rise up and reach the world No one would listen I alone could hear the music"

"Then at last, a voice in the gloom Seemed to cry "I hear you; I hear your fears, Your torment and your tears."

"She saw my loneliness Shared in my emptiness No one would listen No one but her Heard as the outcast hears"

"No one would listen No one but her Heard as the outcast hears... "

I began to cry again at the sadness of the song. "Oh...Erik..." was all I could say.

--

**I know! It was a short chapter! But I got writer's block! Chapter 3 will be MUCH better! And longer! I promise!**

**Please Review!**

**Becky**


End file.
